Double Date
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Annoying little sisters always ruin a girl's fun. MickiexJeff One shot


**A/N: I really wanted to go to sleep, but this popped into my head.**

**Killa, does this sound familiar?**

"No."

"Please, Mickie?"

"No!"

"But Mickie!"

Mickie groaned in annoyance and disgust. Why was it that her younger sister, Melissa, always had to bother her? It was especially annoying since Mickie was _finally_ going out with her longtime crush from work, Jeff Hardy.

Of course, Melissa wanted to accompany the pair on their outing to the zoo. "I promise, Mike and I will leave you alone and we'll go off on our own," Melissa added, noting that she'd be bringing along her boyfriend.

"NO!" Mickie yelled.

"Mickie, bring your sister," her mom said.

"Mom, I really don't want to bring her along."

"Mickie Laree James, you will bring your sister with you!" her mom demanded.

"UGH!" Mickie grunted in defeat, and she went to get ready.

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry about this," Mickie said to Jeff as he got in her car. "My mom made me bring them along."

"Your mom _made _you?" Jeff questioned, smiling at Mickie as he got in the front seat.

"Don't ask," Mickie grumbled, not happy with the unwanted company.

The car ride was mostly silent. Melissa sat in the backseat with Mike, giggling. Jeff hummed along to the music and Mickie glared at the road, trying to get to the zoo as fast as possible.

Once she parked the car, everyone got out. Mickie turned to Melissa and said, "Call me when you're ready to leave."

"No, Mickie, we don't want to get lost in the zoo," Melissa grinned. What an evil little girl she was. She was going to make Mickie's life hell.

"Go away!" Mickie yelled, pointing in the other direction.

"Nope!"

"Why…" Mickie sighed. "I'm so sorry," she added, turning to Jeff.

"It's fine. She's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Oh, just you wait…"

* * *

The four were standing in line for the merry-go-round. Mickie was sick of Melissa's presence. Mike wasn't so bad. He barely spoke. Mickie pulled out her phone and texted her friend, Melina.

_Mel, she won't go away._

_Pay her._

Mickie bent down and whispered in Melissa's ear. "I'll pay you ten bucks to go away."

"Make it twenty," Melissa smiled.

"I have you twenty yesterday."

"What are you even going to do with him?" Melissa asked loudly, earning Jeff's attention.

Mickie could feel the blood rushing up to her face. She refused to look Jeff in the eye and chose to keep her attention on an ant that was slowly traversing on the ground.

* * *

"I'm tired," Jeff yawned. "We should bounce."

Mickie looked at her phone. "Jeff, we've only been here a couple of hours and we haven't seen anything yet."

"Yeah, but I worked last night and barely got any sleep," Jeff said.

Knowing that it was either because she was boring or it was Melissa's comments that were driving Jeff away, Mickie inwardly punched herself in the face.

This was the worst day of her life.

"Come on, Melissa, we're leaving."

"I don't want to leave!" Melissa whined.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Mickie screamed. She then calmed down and turned to Jeff. "I'm going to take her back to my place first so she can pack her things and I can take her home after I take you home. Is that cool?"

"Whatever," Jeff shrugged.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Mickie apologized for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"She didn't bother me," Jeff shrugged, half asleep after the long drive.

The two exchanged simple chit chat as Mickie drove Jeff home. Mickie was embarrassed more than she ever had been before in her life.

Needless to say, her annoying sister ruined her day. Every time that Mickie had a chance to be happy, Melissa had to come and ruin it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Mickie sighed.

"Yeah, see you later," Jeff said, getting out of the car.

"Fuck," Mickie mumbled. She was just about to put the car in reverse when…

"Mickie?" Jeff was leaning his head in the open window.

"Yeah?"

"Lean over here."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Mickie leaned over to the other side of the car. She half expected Jeff to stick his tongue out and run, because that was just something that Jeff would do.

Instead, Jeff leaned in as far as he could and kissed her.

"See you later?" he smiled.

"Yeah. Later."


End file.
